


How the Hell am I Supposed to Choose a Title for This

by MeMyselfMoi



Category: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfMoi/pseuds/MeMyselfMoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru go for a midnight swim, but are interrupted before even getting in the water. (Basically just me needing to write Sousuke x Rin x Haru smut, because this fandom doesn't have enough)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Hell am I Supposed to Choose a Title for This

Haru stepped through the doorway, shadows playing across the empty room as he padded barefoot on the smooth tile floor. He stopped at the edge of the pool, staring down at the glistening water as he slowly lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly to the side. He heard a small, “Oompf,” then Rin’s voice, “Haru! Geez…” 

He turned around, eyes meeting Rin’s a few yards away, Haru’s shirt dangling precariously over his right shoulder. Rin’s eyes slid to the side, reaching his left hand up to rub the back of his neck, before glancing back at Haru, a small smirk gracing his features. 

“Couldn’t even wait for me to join you?” he teased. 

Haru gazed blankly at him, before turning back to the water. He watched it rippling and shining in the moonlight, listening to Rin walking over to stand next to him. Rin flicked his eyes over to Haru, his profile sharp as he stared into the water. Memories of before, when he had first come back from Australia, flashed through his head, along with a rush of adrenaline. Being with Haru, racing him, watching Haru as he swam, eyes focused as he carved his way through the water. He felt a rush of heat go through him, a blush starting on his cheeks as he shifted, desperately glad Haru’s attention was still on the water below them, and not on the growing bulge in his pants. 

He looked away from Haru, letting out a sigh and rolling his neck, ‘think squirrels, pink unicorns, brussell sprouts…’, causing Haru to look up and focus his eyes on him. 

“You ready?” Haru asked quietly, voice smooth as ever. Rin grinned, starting to nod, but a slam of a door startled him, and he glanced back at the entrance from the lockers to the pool, seeing Haru do the same.   
A figure was slouching in the doorway, but he stood up taller when they both looked at him, and stepped forward, hands in his pockets. Rin immediately recognized the lazy strut, and furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“Sousuke?” he half-muttered, feeling Haru’s eyes shift to him for a moment before returning to Sousuke’s shadowed form. Sousuke stopped in front of them both, leaning back slightly on his heels. 

“Rin.” He acknowledged, but Rin noticed his eyes hadn’t left Haru’s since he entered the room. 

“Haru.” He said, something in his tone different than when he had spoken Rin’s name; somehow more…rumbling. 

Haru merely watched him, eyes carefully blank. Rin glanced between the two, feeling tension pooling in the air around them, hearing the quiet ‘tick-tock’ of the clock hanging on the north wall of the room. 

“WELL…” Rin spoke up, his voice startlingly loud in the silent room, stretching his arms over his head as both Sousuke and Haru jumped, gazes snapping to him. Sousuke sighed, eyes shutting for a moment as he tilted his chin down, before shifting to face Haru again. 

“Sorry.” He said, voice sounding almost indifferent. Haru glanced away from Rin and back to Sousuke, finding his eyes open and watching him carefully. 

“Fine.” He replied, turning back to the pool, hands reaching down to unbuckle his belt. Sousuke’s eyes snapped down to the area of the sound, feeling his blood rush as his eyes landed on Haru’s round and extremely well muscled ass. 

Rin watched Sousuke, at first in confusion about the interaction between the two, and then in surprise as Sousuke blatantly checked out his best friend; and feeling a shiver run down his spine, goosebumps forming down his arms. He didn’t even notice the hitch in his breath when Haru started pulling down his pants; but Sousuke did, and he flicked a glance towards Rin, noting his red cheeks and wider-than-usual eyes. He glanced down lower, and a smirk started to form on his face. He stood thinking for a moment, pondering the consequences of the actions he was considering taking, before deciding, ‘Screw it’. 

“Haru,” he said, taking a step towards the undressing male. Haru turned, fingers still hooked in his belt loops, pants pulled down only a couple inches. Sousuke stepped closer again, lowering his voice.   
“Let me help you.” Haru stared at him for a moment, eyes calm as he tilted his head slightly to the right. 

“Its okay, I can do it.” He replied, and Rin felt like smacking his forehead. As soon as Sousuke had stepped forward, a predatory look in his tourmaline eyes, Rin had felt a buzz of excitement start to grow in his limbs; he wasn’t entirely sure what had happened before, with the apology, but he understood that offer. Haru, it seems, did not. 

Sousuke looked at him a moment, before lifting one corner of his lips into a half-smile. “I insist.” He said, and before either Haru or Rin could react he took a final step forward, hands reaching to cover Haru’s low on his hips. Rin sucked in a breath, watching Haru frown a little as his and Sousuke’s breath mingled into a warm cloud, finally understanding at least a little of what Sousuke was intending. 

“Sousuke-” he started to say, but was cut off when Sousuke’s mouth crashed into his, burning as he flicked his tongue against Haru’s hastily shut mouth. Rin took a step forward, seeing Haru’s surprised eyes still open, gazing into Sousuke’s, and Rin suddenly found he had a difficult time drawing in a breath, too caught up in the clear blue of Haru’s eyes shining in the darkness.   
He stepped forward again, this time reaching a hand out to lightly trace Haru’s back, feeling all the sharp edges and nuances of his spine. Haru started, mouth opening in a little gasp, surprised as he felt the pads of Rin’s fingertips running across his bare flesh, then nails lightly scraping back up towards his neck. Sousuke took the opportunity to gain entry into Haru’s warm mouth, hands tightening slightly over Haru’s as he ran his tongue over his, and then started gently sucking on the muscle.   
Haru felt his heartbeat speed up, confused at the pool of heat that was gathering in his lower abdomen as Sousuke played with his tongue and Rin snaked his right hand around his front to run up his abs towards his chest. Sousuke pulled away from Haru’s mouth as he felt Rin’s hand move in between he and Haru’s bodies, seeing that the red head had pressed himself against Haru’s back so he was trapped between the two taller males.   
He felt himself smile at his old friend, whose eyes were latched onto Haru’s neck, looking as though he wanted to taste it. 

Sousuke turned his attention towards Haru again, meeting his eyes, and Sousuke couldn’t help but be annoyed to see how unaffected he was, eyes still calm, if somewhat more wary than usual. He felt, more than heard, himself grunt in annoyance, before saying to Rin, 

“Oi… is he always like this?” and hearing Rin snigger as he looked up to meet his eyes. 

“Yup. Pretty annoying, eh?” Haru frowned. 

“I’m not annoying.” He interjected. 

“Huh…” Sousuke started, looking down to meet Haru’s eyes, before a cocky grin spread over his features. 

“I think that sounds like a challenge.” He finished, completely disregarding Haru’s objection. 

Out of his peripheral vision he saw Rin’s face light up with a smile, eyes glimmering at the prospect of winning against his rival and best friend. Haru furrowed his brows slightly, miffed about being ignored.   
But he very quickly abandoned his pout when A. he saw Sousuke’s eyes hungrily latch on to his slightly jutting out lower lip, and B. he felt Rin’s mouth and nose nuzzling at the dark hair laying flat against the heated skin of his neck. 

He felt his body jerk slightly, of its own accord, when Rin opened his mouth to suck at his flesh between his neck and shoulder, one hand coming up to cup his head and the other resuming its slide up towards his chest. Rin passed his hand lightly over Haru’s nipples, moving to go up further when Haru sucked in a breath, making Rin halt the trajectory of his hand and pass it back down over the hardening nubs, this time paying close attention to the way Haru’s breath hitched in his chest, the way his body instinctively stiffened. 

“Damn Haru.” He heard himself whisper, for the first time really noticing the growing bulge in his own pants. 

Sousuke tightened his grip on Haru’s hands, then proceeded to use them to drag Haru’s pants down. He smirked, before looking down expectantly at Haru’s lower half, only to groan in annoyance as he saw Haru’s swimsuit, instead of bare flesh, peeking out from his pants. He slowly lifted his gaze to meet Haru’s again. 

“Honestly…” he muttered lowly. Rin chuckled, removing his mouth from the newly-forming bruise on Haru’s neck. 

“In his defense, he actually was planning on swimming tonight, so he does have a reason to be wearing them.” Sousuke didn’t look away from Haru as Rin spoke, and now his voice changed into something slyer. 

“Doesn’t matter, I suppose.” he reached one hand lower, slipping it into Haru’s pants to palm him through his swimsuit. He watched carefully as Haru’s eyes widened, a small puff of air escaping from his barely opened mouth. Sousuke felt a rush of pleasure course through his veins, hand tightening instinctively around its hold. 

“My, my, Nanase. You’re not as unaffected as you would want us to think, are you?” Haru blushed, breaking eye contact from Sousuke as he felt himself get harder, which wasn’t helped any when Sousuke’s hand slowly started rubbing against him. 

He heard Rin let out a small groan, chin resting on Haru’s shoulder as he looked down at Sousuke playing with his friend. He moved his hand from Haru’s head, lifting it up to his mouth to wet his fingers, then moving it down to rub against one of Haru’s nipples, using his other hand to gently pull at the other little nub. 

Sousuke heard Rin’s groan, and in the blink of an eye pulled his hand out from Haru’s pants, pulling them down the rest of the way, and leaving them pooled at his ankles. Haru stood there in his swimsuit, Rin pressed against his back, Sousuke mere inches away from his front, close enough that Haru could feel his body heat radiating off of him. 

“Nanase. Look at me.” Sousuke commanded, and almost against his will Haru found his eyes being drawn to the taller man. Sapphire clashed with tourmaline as Sousuke slipped his fingers just barely into the waistband of Haru’s swimsuit, then before Haru even had time to react he felt a cool breeze against his bare body, swimsuit joining his pants resting at his feet. 

Haru felt his face heat up, and then closed his eyes as he heard both Rin and Sousuke suck in a breath as they took in the sight of him, all sharp lines and hard muscle, then lowering their eyes to see him fully; hard, with precum leaking from his tip. 

“Haru…” Rin breathed into his ear, voice sounding somehow both amazed and weak at the same time. Sousuke glanced up to Haru’s face, seeing his eyes shut tight, with a fierce blush painted across his cheeks, and it made him angry somehow. Why the hell would he be embarrassed about that?   
God dammit, he was hard just looking at the other boy, and he hadn’t even had someone rubbing his junk. He let out a small huff of exasperation, glad when Rin looked up to meet his gaze.   
Sousuke flicked his eyes over to Haru’s face, pointing out his closed eyes and red face, before returning them to Rin.   
Rin sighed in understanding, narrowing his eyes as he contemplated, then scoffing lightly. 

“Honestly, Haru. Why are you embarrassed?” he pressed his body even closer to the raven haired teen, before grinding his hips against Haru’s ass, demonstrating clearly his own arousal. Sousuke watched on as Haru’s eyes snapped open, turning his head slightly towards his friend, eyebrows drawn together in what seemed to be consideration. 

“Rin…” he mumbled, not quite sure what else to say; not quite sure he even had words to describe this foreign feeling coming over him. Sousuke watched his little internal battle, before closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly, one hand sliding up Haru’s toned thigh to brush against his dick. 

Haru slowly turned his head to meet Sousuke’s gaze, feeling the other swimmer brush the back of his hand back and forth across him. He was aware of Rin suckling at his neck, finding the small sensitive spot he never knew existed behind his ear; feeling Sousuke’s knuckles rhythmically rubbing against his arousal; and before he was even aware of it his hands had come up from where they rested at his sides, one hand reaching over his own shoulder to rest on Rin’s soft maroon hair, the other arm falling to hang limply over Sousuke’s shoulder. 

He was just settling into the pattern when Sousuke flipped his hand over to grab Haru’s bare dick, squeezing slightly as he made one small pump up and down. Haru jumped, heart speeding up, and without meaning to he let out a soft moan.   
As soon as he heard the sound come from his mouth he clamped his lips together, stiffening and going to return his arms to his sides again. 

But as he started to lift his limbs, Sousuke did it again, this time sliding his fisted hand all the way to the base, before squeezing even tighter as he pulled his hand up, reaching the top and swiping his thumb across the tip, smearing precum around the sensitive head. 

Haru dropped his arms back down to where they had been resting on his fellow swimmers, knees buckling, and he felt his head fall back to land on Rin’s shoulder, mouth parted in a silent gasp.   
Rin, meanwhile, had stopped his administrations when he heard Haru’s moan, instead choosing to watch as Sousuke pumped his fist, then flicking his eyes over to take in Haru’s half-lidded eyes, pink cheeks, and swollen lips. Now he slowly reached one of his hands down to rub against his own mound, wanting some sort of friction to help tide him over. 

Sousuke repeated his down, up, and swipe motions, doing it over and over as he felt Haru’s body start shaking, muscles tensing as unfamiliar sensations started coming over him in waves.   
Sousuke watched him, his own gaze heated, before an inkling of disbelief started to run through his mind. He stopped his hand. 

“Nanase,” He blurted out incredulously, still staring as Haru’s half-lidded eyes shifted to meet his, breath uneven as it rasped through his throat. 

“You’ve done this before, right?” Rin jerked his head from staring at Haru to staring at Sousuke. 

“Aye… ’course he has.” He spat out, for some reason feeling defensive of his best friend. ‘I mean, what kind of question is that?” he asked himself internally. Haru remained silent, still gazing at Sousuke, and Rin felt a flicker of doubt rise in him. 

“…Right, Haru?” he asked, uncertain now. Again, Haru remained silent. Rin snapped his eyes over to the smaller male, watching and waiting for an assurance that he wasn’t all that innocent, but one didn’t come. 

 

“So, Nanase… you’ve never been with a guy before?” Sousuke asked. Haru closed his eyes, tilting his head away from Rin and Sousuke. 

“Is this an inquisition?” he replied, voice sounding much more even and calm now that he didn’t have two guys rubbing on him. 

Sousuke narrowed his eyes, contemplating. He glanced at Rin, seeing him still staring at Haru, mouth flapping open and closed like he wanted to say something, but didn’t no what. 

‘Well geez… now I feel like a slut.’ Rin thought, remembering when he first met Nitori. He had messed around with the kid a couple times, and even he (awkward, shy, polite little fuzzball that he was) wasn’t as innocent as his gorgeous, fit, and somewhat quirky best friend apparently was. He couldn’t help but snort with suppressed laughter. 

Haru sighed, opening his eyes to turn his head and glare at the smiling face right next to his.   
Rin couldn’t stop himself; before he even realized what he was doing he leaned forward the extra two inches and pressed his lips against Haru’s. 

Haru was caught off guard, and Sousuke decided that that was the perfect distraction, and he withdrew his hand from Haru’s crotch. 

Haru was still a bit shocked; Rin kissed differently than Sousuke. Sousuke was rough, kind of forceful… while Rin seemed content to just meld their lips together slowly, gently… and somehow when Rin opened his mouth to lap lightly at the crease between Haru’s lips, Haru’s felt them open in response. He didn’t mind when Rin invaded his mouth, tongue burning his own as he explored; and he even returned the favor, sliding his tongue into Rin’s mouth, pulling a small groan from the other man, and he felt a chill run down his spine at the sound. 

But all of a sudden he pulled away from Rin, eyes widening and spine stiffening, as he felt a puff of warm air on his cock. He whipped his head down to see Sousuke on his knees, smirking up at him, mouth just a couple inches away from him. 

“Since this is your first time with someone, we’ve gotta make it good, eh?” Rin chuckled in Haru’s ear, while Haru could only gaze blankly at the boy, mouth hanging open slightly in shock. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, brows furrowing and mouth snapping closed. Rin made a sound of disbelief low in his throat. 

Now it was the two Samezuka boys who were staring open-mouthed. 

“Haru… you’ve heard of a blow job before, right?” Rin asked, half in concern for his best friend’s social awareness, half in true curiosity. 

Haru’s suspicious glare eased, and he looked up at the ceiling, thinking back. 

“Yeah… I’ve heard people mention them. But I assumed they were talking about kiddie pools.” 

At Rin and Sousuke’s amazed silence, he continued, eyes still studying the cracked plaster overhead. 

“The inflatable ones. I figured people were hired to blow them up.” 

 

Next thing he knew, Rin was cracking up, falling to the floor to clutch his stomach and kicking his feet.   
Haru stared down at him, a bit annoyed. 

“Huh. You should talk more often, Nanase,” Sousuke still stared up at him in amazement, (he was an eighteen-year-old boy, for Christ’s sake!), but then he smiled mischievously. 

“But not right now.” He lowered his head, mouth closing over Haru’s arousal, but then stopped. 

He heard a soft, “Nghh,” come from overhead, and the sound went straight to his cock. He wanted more. He bobbed his head lightly, gauging Haru’s reaction.   
He didn’t hear anything.   
Fine then… if that’s the way it’s gotta be…” He shifted his mouth until just the tip of Haru’s cock was between his lips, before swirling his tongue around the head, licking up the precum, and teeth nipping gently at the foreskin. Then, he hollowed his cheeks, and sucked, as hard as he was able. 

“Aghh…!” he looked up, mouth leaving Haru as he stared slack-jawed at the boy above him. Haru was fisting his hands at his sides, tightening them repeatedly, as if he wanted something to cling to but didn’t want to actually show that weakness. 

Although, Sousuke reflected, judging by the cry of pleasure that just left his lips, he was feeling plenty weak. His teeth were biting his bottom lip in an attempt to close off any more noises, eyes half-lidded, with a delightful blush painting his cheekbones.   
Sousuke gazed a moment longer, making sure the image was firmly burned into his mind, before dropping his mouth back down to cover Haru again.   
This time, he kept going, taking more of Haru into his mouth, until he felt the tip of Haru’s cock brushing the back of his throat. 

He paused a moment to take a breath through his nose, before he started humming. He heard the moan, felt as Haru’s body relaxed to the point where if it weren’t for Rin he’d be lying on the floor. 

Rin had watched in shock and lust as Haru had made those wonderful sounds, trying to think of more ways to hear them again. And when Haru’s knees buckled, Rin darted forward to wrap his arms around the young swimmer’s knees. 

And then he got his idea. 

As Haru was lost in pleasure from Sousuke’s administrations, Rin released Haru’s knees, and instead used his hands to open Haru’s cheeks, before slowly dragging his tongue across his hole. 

Haru jumped, a small, “ehh!” of surprise leaving him, before he craned his head around in an attempt to tell Rin to knock-off whatever in hell’s name he was doing. 

Before he opened his mouth, however, he felt Sousuke place a reassuring hand on his thigh; and when he looked down to meet his eyes, he saw something in them that had a heck of a lot of faith in Rin. 

“Don’t worry, Haru.” Rin spoke calmly, but his voice had a wicked tone to it that wasn’t exactly comforting him all too well.   
“You’ll like it.” 

Rin again turned his attention to Haru’s ass, and just as Haru was thinking, “What the hell? How is it even possible to like someone licking your…”, Rin placed his lips over his hole and sucked. 

Haru’s mind blanked. He understood now. He was so afloat in sensations that he almost didn’t notice Rin shoving his tongue inside of him. 

Sousuke sucked gently, bobbing his head and humming, until he felt Haru’s body stiffening and start to tremble, a telltale sign that he was close to coming. 

Sousuke pulled off until his mouth was just barely on the tip, and he sucked lightly, one hand reaching up to play with Haru’s balls. 

“Fu-uuhhg…” Haru moaned, head tipping back and mouth open in silent pants. Rin pulled his tongue from Haru, staring in satisfaction at the trail of saliva still connecting his mouth and Haru’s hole.   
Sousuke chose that moment to lightly squeeze Haru’s balls, kneading them, before sliding his tongue up the vein on the underside of Haru’s cock, to the tip, and then to slip his tongue against the slit, sliding it back and forth. 

“Dammit, I’m go-” the rest of Haru’s whispered sentence was abandoned as his body pulsed, once, hands finally reaching forward to cling to Sousuke’s hair. 

But he didn’t come. 

Sousuke had wrapped his hand around the base of Haru’s cock, squeezing tightly, unwilling to let him come just yet. 

His mouth slid off Haru with a quiet ‘pop’, and he leaned around Haru’s legs to meet Rin’s eyes.   
He smirked, and Rin nodded in understanding. He put three of his fingers into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around them repeatedly, before pulling them out and slipping one into Haru’s ass. 

Sousuke felt Haru’s hold on his hair tighten as Rin started pumping in and out, and both Sousuke and Rin could now hear Haru’s light pants.   
When Rin added a second finger, Haru clenched his hands into fists, pulling strands of Sousuke’s silky hair between his fingers.   
At first he felt kind of guilty, but then he remembered that the boy’s hand was still wrapped around his dick, stopping him from coming, and he let out a groan of frustration. 

Sousuke chuckled slightly upon hearing that, tightening his hold on the beautiful boy even more.   
When Rin added a third finger, Haru felt uncomfortable, both because of his inability to find release, and because Rin seemed more… focused, now. 

Sousuke sensed his discomfort, and looked up at the boy in what could have been sympathy. ‘Man, he’s gotta be sore…’ but he wasn’t willing to give in just yet. He leaned forward to drag his tongue across Haru’s tip, lapping up the precum that was spilling from it, and hearing Haru moan in response. 

Suddenly Haru jolted, hands gripping tightly to Sousuke's hair as he lurched forward slightly, head falling down to hang over Sousuke’s head. 

“Naahg!” 

Sousuke looked up to see Haru staring down at him, eyes wide and mouth open in shock.   
Huh.   
Guess Rin found it, then. 

Rin positioned his fingers again, thrusting them up against Haru’s prostate; but this time keeping them there, applying light pressure to the bundle of nerves. 

Sousuke felt Haru’s cock throb in his hand, moans and pants filling the still air as he tossed his head, hips moving to try and find some kind of friction, some kind of relief. 

Sousuke used his other hand, (the one not stopping Haru from finding his release), and used it to hold Haru’s hips still. 

He stood up, being careful to keeps his grip on Haru, so that he could look down at the smaller male.   
Rin stood too, fingertips leaving Haru’s prostate for a few moments. 

Haru moaned, tilting his face up to Sousuke’s, teeth biting down on his lower lip until he tasted blood. 

“Sousuke…” he breathed out, hands reaching up to grab the nape of his neck. 

Rin found his prostate again, this time dragging his fingertips against it, hard. 

“Aahh… aah…pl…pleee….Ngg…” Haru whispered, brows tightening, a fine sheen of sweat covering his body. 

Sousuke took it all in, the way his cock was throbbing in his hand, the way his body was trembling, his nails scraping against the back of his neck, whimpering and almost begging for his release.   
Rin repeated the motion, fingers pressing and dragging up and down the sensitive bundle. Sousuke moved his hand that was on Haru’s hip, transferring it to fist Haru’s cock, pumping up and down, thumb swiping and smearing across the tip, dipping into the slit. 

“Aahg… uhh ……..ple …..mmmm …AH …ssss ….” Haru was shaking violently, eyes squeezed shut as both Sousuke and Rin watched in awe. 

‘Haru… raised his voice.’ 

He was panting, moaning, trying to thrash around and find friction. 

Then, Rin scratched his nails along Haru’s sweet spot, other hand toying with his nipples, and Sousuke dipped his thumb into his slit. 

And Haru yelled. 

It was a desperate plea, filled with hunger, frustration, and pain, and Sousuke decided that the boy had had enough. 

He pulled both Rin and Haru closer, Rin against Haru’s back, Haru’s face pressed to his chest. He released his hold on Haru, and Haru bit down on the flesh at his collarbone as he came, shaking against his chest; and Sousuke pumped him until he was done, until Haru’s hands relaxed their tight grip on his hair, and he had leaned back against Rin, trying to regain his breath.   
His eyes were closed, throat rasping slightly, cheeks so red he almost looked feverish; but Sousuke and Rin met each other’s eyes, and silently agreed that he was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. 

“…And you guys?” Haru stood up after a few moments, attempting to compose himself as he met each of their eyes in turn. 

“You guys didn’t…” he gestured at their pants, not seemingly able to say the actual words. Rin grinned, and Sousuke smirked. 

“No, we didn’t… don’t suppose you might have any ideas to fix that?” Rin asked cheekily. 

He received a light smack on the arm as payment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do review, it's a serious compliment/motivator :D
> 
> Also, if you have any requests I might write 'em for yah (depends on how lazy I'm feeling)


End file.
